The Trip
by megumisamma41100
Summary: Tsukune decides he wants to go on a trip to Gin's beach house. At first everyone doesn't think this a good idea, but finally give up and decide to go. What's going to happen next....? ginxkurumu and other pairings.


**The Trip: Megumisamma41100**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This story is fan made and all character rights, settings, and other references belong to Akahisa Ikeda. She is the original creator of Rosario+vampire.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, guess what? We're going on a trip!" Tsukune said with enthusiasm. Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari looked up him. They were sitting in the newspaper club, bored to death, not knowing how to entertain time. "What the hell are you talking about? You make no sense,"

Kokoa said with a not-really-caring tone. Tsukune sweat dropped. He had forgotten about her aggressive behavior and questioning. Moka looked at her sister and said, "Kokoa-Chan, you don't have to be so mean to Tsukune, he's our friend." The blue haired chick Kurumu, laughed.

"You say that Tsukune's your friend. But, I look at him differently." She turned towards Tsukune and looked directly towards him. "You're more than that Tsu-ku-ne." Tsukune blushed.

Normally, Moka was the one to say Tsukune's name like that. Mizore turned her hand into an ice claw and froze Kurumu. "Don't try to hassle my Tsukune like that. He doesn't like it…especially with your breasts suffocating him half the time," she said coolly.

Kurumu was unable to answer, for the ice was shivering cold, and was taking a long time to melt. Everyone turned back towards Tsukune. "Anyway…as I was saying, Gin-Sempai invited us all over to his beach house.

I was thinking we should all go and have fun instead of staying here at the academy for the whole summer break. What do you guys say?" He said as enthusiastically as he could. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Yukari-Chan finally rose up out of her chair. "If it's to be with you Tsukune, I'll do_"

"Are you freaking kidding me? Go spend summer break at the creepy perverts place? What if he only wants us to come, so that he could take advantage of us?" Kokoa interrupted angrily.

Kurumu also rose up out of her chair, still shivering from the frozenness. "Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko…." She took a huge deep breath. "Ko-Ko-Ko-Koko_" "What the big breast girl is trying to say, is that Kokoa's right. And I think she's right too.

I don't want him touching our legs and chests like he did when he was instructing us yesterday," she explained, once again coolly. "Ye-ye-yea…" Kurumu finally managed to say her words, as she recovered from stuttering.

"I'm starting to think he's getting turned on by me too, cuz he's touching me more than he used to. He didn't even do that with Mizore-Chan!" "That's definitely true," Mizore admitted. "It's probably cuz of that time he saw you in that one bathing suit; you should have seen his face."

Kurumu disagreed with Mizore. "No, it's not cuz of that. It's cuz he didn't have enough time to snoop around the girls' locker room, so he came after me." Mizore also disagreed.

"No, you're wrong. I saw the look on his face when he saw you in the bathing suit. I would know cuz I was there. Maybe, if you didn't where such whore-like outfits, he wouldn't have looked at you like that." Kurumu gasped, taken aback by Mizore's words. "How dare you call me a whore?!! You know, you can be such a bitch sometimes. _Maybe_ you're just jealous cuz boys think I'm hotter than _you_," she shot back.

Tsukune sweat dropped again, as the two friends continued arguing, louder than ever. _I really don't know how to handle these girls sometimes_, he thought in his head. The arguing continued to go on, until Ginei Morioka (The newspaper club president) walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up? Did Tsukune tell you about my beach house, and how I want you guys to come stay there for summer break?" He asked with a charming smile. Everyone looked up at him. "Don't bluff with us, Gin-Sempai. You know the only reason you want us to come, is so that you could sexually harass us!" Kurumu explained with a serious tone.

Gin gave another charming smile. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. All I asked was if you guys wanted to come or not. So, what is it? Yes or no?" He asked this in a very soothing tone.

Kokoa took a moment to decide. She felt she was the one to answer. "Alright, but we're going to keep a very sharp eye on you Morioka." Gin smiled wider, showing off his shining teeth. "Ok than. Tell me when you all are ready, and we'll leave."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hoped you all like my story!! 2****nd**** chapter will be hopefully added soon!! Please rate and review!!! Thank you!!!=) I really tried hard…..just so you know. 2****nd**** time…yea…just so you know….ok.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
